Puppet Princess
by Raefire
Summary: She couldn’t remember how it happened, but she was trapped in a bare room with no windows and a heavily reinforced door with a crazy puppet master. SakuraSasori pairing LEMON!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This is my first attempt at a Sasori/Sakura pairing, it is pure smut!  
**

**Very heavy lemon! **

**Summary:** She couldn't remember how it happened, but she was trapped in a bare room with no windows and a heavily reinforced door with a crazy puppet master.

Sakura mentally scolded herself for her lack of awareness. All her mind processed was the red silk sheets and the oversized comfy bed she laid in. Her second realization caused her to scream at the top of her vocal cords. Whatever had happened, the pink hair ninja was left in her only black lacey bra with matching panties and unfamiliar warmth. A red-headed stranger, also wearing very little, had one of his hand latched onto her waist. It didn't take much to break the hold, and she took a moment to study the form in front of her. Sakura wanted to physically beat this man who had the nerve to touch her inadequately covered body. Instead she wrapped the top cover around her slender form and made a mad dash for the door. It wasn't a big surprised to find it was lock and all the racket she created caused the other occupant to rise from his slumber.

"It's nice to see you're awake, Sakura!"

The moment she heard his deep voice, Sakura stopped pulling at the door and spun around to face her captor.

"Who are you? What am I doing here?"

He snickered at the fear in her eyes; this was his favorite part, watching his victims see how helpless they really were.

"I'm hurt that you forgot; Sasori of the Red Sand, and why else do you think you're here."

Sakura noticed that his eyes hungrily appraise over her body, "I'm not some toy you can play with, I'm a human being; damn it."

In a blink of an eye, Sakura found herself back on the bed, and a menacing presence hovering over her. "That was uncalled for; I've treated you with nothing but kindness. Show your master respect."

A sneer nearly escaped her lips, this man wasn't her master, and she was no one's property. "I awoke next to some deranged man, half naked. Somehow I'm supposed to respect him."

Sasori gripped her wrists tighter earning a small yip from the girl below him, "I can make your stay pleasant or painful." Then he slowly lowered his head within inches of her lips, "I leave the choice to you."

She closed her eyes, feeling his breathe against her skin made Sakura's stomach queasy. Sasori was slightly disappointed when his guest turned away but she unintentionally gave the puppet master access to her body. Taking advantage Sasori's cold lips began a trail of kisses starting on her lips and the final touch was leaving his mark above her collarbone. He briefly halted his assault to admire her flushed cheeks, and sweat collecting in across the top of her forehead. Sakura tried in vain to break his hold, but with no chakra no strength. Tears collected at the corner of the young medic's eyes, and swallowing her pride pleaded for him to stop.

"Don't cry, it will start to feel good very soon," as he lovely caressed her cheeks and licked the droplets away. The low sultry tone Sasori used Sakura made shiver and cry even more. It was like tasting her innocence and he craved to experience more of her. Her body jerked wildly as the puppet master used his chakra strings to secure Sakura's wrists above her head and anchored her to the bedpost. He didn't waste any time tearing off her remaining pieces of clothing.

Sasori resumed his onslaught slowly tracing the kisses down her chest and started to encircle Sakura's breasts with his tongue. He left a moist trail of warm circles around her right swollen breast and move to the opposite side until he could see and feel the puffiness of her engorged areolas. The pink haired captive bit her bottom lip to keep any moans from coming out. Her inexperienced body had never felt the desire Sasori was triggering. The missing-nin smirked at his guest as she thrash about against the desires and lust, it wouldn't be long until she beg him to take her. Until then he would take it slow and concentrate on getting her more fire up by sucking and tenderly biting her nipples.

Little by little, Sakura resolve was slowly fading; small mewing sounds were escaping as she inadvertently arched her backside giving the puppet master more access. Sasori glimpse at Sakura's lust fill eyes and flicked his tongue on her stimulated nipples earning a louder moan each time.

Sasori slowly moved his hands down to her lower bottom, and brush against her sex. In was very intoxicating to a control freak to have a strong woman succumbing to his skillful ministrations. By the way she acted in the beginning Sasori knew this girl was a virgin, which made her more alluring. His hands could feel the moisture and smell the aroma of sex.

Sakura had given up fighting and focused on the attention Sasori; lost in her own yearning she didn't notice Sasori's eyes on her. "It looks like my little princess it starting to enjoy herself," as he kissed Sakura on the lips. Much to her surprised Sakura returned the kiss, "Please untie me, Sasori, I promise I won't run away."

"All in good time, princess, besides you have not shown respect to your master."

Sakura given him a puzzled look, to the best of her knowledge she hadn't insulted the puppet master. He added, "You forgot to add the suffix –sama or if you like call me master." The lustful trance the young kunoichi was in quickly faded as she defiantly remarked, "Like hell, I told you before I'm no ones property."

Sasori paid no attention to her tantrum, as her body language spoke otherwise; "Soon, you'll be under me screaming my name, Sakura."

His placed on finger on her mouth silencing her and moved towards her tummy. He left wet kissed and ticked her stomach with by tracing circles with his ghostily touch. Sakura gasped as Sasori's tongue worked her lower stomach. The lower he went the darker her cheeks blushed. Until today, no man had ever seen her naked and he was about to see her most private area. Sasori pushed the inexperienced girl's legs apart, and chuckled as she offered little resistance. Now he had an unobstructed view of Sakura's soaking aroused pussy. To her disappointment Sasori licked and bit her inner thighs, leaving her vagina untouched for now.

Sakura pulled on her restraints, she was on sensory overload. Her face was flushed, and her moans were bordering on screams. She watched with anticipation as Sasori worshipped her lower body. Her skin was so sensitive and she could feel a burning feeling building in the bottom of her stomach. She weakly pleaded for him to continue his aching caresses.

"Tell me what you want, princess. Exactly what you want," demanded Sasori in seductive tone. "I hate to stop, when we're having so much fun."

Sakura couldn't tell if her cheeks were red from arousal or embarrassment. She didn't feel very comfortable expressing her desires to a stranger. "Please, Sasori-sama, finish what you started."

She was rewarded by the feel of his tongues on her outer lips, and automatically moaned in pleasure. Sasori couls smell the muskiness of her arousal, but forced himself to slow down. He wanted her to feel the bliss of his touch and crave it more and more. Even though her body responded like a pro, her youthfulness demanded him to proceed with caution.

Her hands once more pulled at her bindings, as the touch of his tongue stroked her exposed sex. Sasori unhurriedly licked up her slit and flicked her enlarged inner vulva. In reply Sakura's hips started rocked back and forth, following the rhythm Sasori had set. The puppet master decided to gently restrain her movements as he continuing licking her outer walls. The missing nin thought it was time to experimentally enter her vagina with the tip of his tongue. Sakura screamed in approval as the feeling in her stomach increased ten fold, very soon she would explore from all the attention her captor as showered her with. She pushed herself down, trying to take more of his tongue in her.

Sasori fought his own arousal, and seeing her wetness was a major turn on. The girl below him lost all control and anxiously needed to release. He increase his pace as Sakura moan in encouragement, he didn't want her to cum just yet. He pulled out and slowly licked her outer wall once again. She moaned in frustration at the lost of warmth.

"You need to be patient, Sakura," replied Sasori as he took his left hand and massaged her inner thighs, "You're going to enjoy this." Using his index finger, he gentle starting fingering her pussy. Sakura arched her back like a cat, her eyes were fixated on the site in front her. As she experienced the sensation of one finger, she couldn't help wonder what it would feel like when he took her completely. Sasori added another finger as he increased his speed. Sakura bit her lip as she tried not to call out his name.

Sakura was extremely tight, and her vaginal walls were contracting around Sasori's fingers in spasms. Using the tips of his fingers, he encountered her most sensitive spot and licked it in earnest. The medic's moaning was increasing with each stroke.

She gave a hoarse cry and thrust her pelvis forward in hard jabbing thrusts increasing in rhythm. The puppet master heard her mumbling, "Please Stop! Sasori-sama, I can't take anymore!"

"Quit fighting and let go!"

He increased the pace, as he inserted a third finger. The results were immediate as fluid flowed down her inner area. Sakura looked slightly embarrassed as her essence dripped on the sheets beneath her. Sasori eased slightly, but still used his fingers to pump in and out of her. His captive was on an orgasmic high, and he planned to keep her that way for the time being.

Sasori removed his fingers, and lightly touch the outer pussy. "Look at me, Sakura." He licked the contents off his fingers, "Princess, would you like me to continue."

"Yes, Yes! Sasori-sama, don't stop!"

He resumed his slow torture of her lower area, Sakura was extremely wet which helped to lubricate the way for his fingers into her again. Sasori rubbed slowly in his own rhythm and slowly applied pressure to over sensitive areas. Before her second orgasm could hit, Sasori hastily cut the ropes, and embraced his new lover. Sakura kissed him intensely as his fingers triggered another released.

In Sasori's opinion, her afterglow made her twice as beautiful. Sakura was thoroughly exhausted, but very relaxed. Ino once told her, that sex was the best stress reliever, and she was right.

Sasori couldn't wait to claim her as his, but now wasn't the time. He settled for having her next to him very content. The way the kunoichi responded to ever stroke was addicting: Sasori had made the perfect choice. Sakura sighed and cuddled against his body, not caring about the sweat and smell left behind.

"Did my princess enjoy herself?"

Sakura slightly lifted her head, "Why do you keep calling me princess?"

"You're going to be the center of my puppet collection." Her eyes widen, "You're going to turn me into a puppet."

"Of course not, I would never destroy your beauty. Sleep we'll discuss this later."

Too tired to argue, Sakura pulled the sheets over both of them, and fell into a deep sleep.

**It is my first attempt at a lemon, I would love to know how I did. If there is enough request I could make it more than a one-shot. **

**Rae**


	2. Chapter 2

**Very Short, I'm thinking about ending this story!! You're opinions are welcomed!! **

It was hard to determine the time of day with no sunlight coming through. Sakura woke to the feeling of Sasori softly caressing her exposed backside. She still was uneasy about being trapped with a dangerous S-class criminal. True to his word, Sasori had not really harmed her physically. The affection he showered her with previously was addicting, he gave her two mind blowing orgasms just using his sensual touch.

Sasori lay on his side watching his naïve princess slumber, picturing all the raunchy sexual acts he had in stored for her. The puppeteer knew Sakura was faking sleeping, her breathing gave her away. He thought it very adorable, her nervousness about being naked and confused.

"Are we still shy?" chuckled Sasori as he watched Sakura lift the sheets to her flesh and break away from him.

"It's more like disgust, bastard," Sakura venomously replied, "A real man wouldn't resort to forcing himself on a helpless girl." In a fit of uncontrolled rage, Sasori stuck his lover across her cheek. "Watch you tongue, I hate to see lose such a wonderful asset."

Sakura whimpered in pain as she loosen her hold her sheets. "Now, look what my princess made me do." Unaffected by the look of hurt in cherry nin's eyes; the puppet master took her and place her on his lap tracing the outline of her jaw. "You're not showing respect, Sakura, I should punish you."

A wave of pure dread began rising as Sakura desperately tried to his grasp. "Relax, I'm not going hurt you this time," Sasori said in an almost lovingly tone and playfully nibbled at her ear distracting her from his darker intent. The puppet master covertly shifted one of his hands closer to Sakura's inner thighs and extended two of his fingers into Sakura's soaked pussy. The inexperienced kunoichi jerked in surprised as her entire weight seem to fall onto his hand. His slow ministrations produced soft groans as Sakura threw back her head in ecstasy. Careful not to disturb her barrier, Sasori picked up the pace by roughly plunging deeper in her tight walls that constricted against his fingers. Sakura winced in pain as he skillful pulled in and out. Her moans were music to the puppeteer's ears while he watched her emerald eyes overfill with need.

The atmosphere was very erotic having a beautiful girl straddle him; her fingertips clawing into the puppeteer's chest with each penetration. The pink hair ninja was blissfully unaware that her pelvic actions were slowly creating a huge bulge; rubbing against her inner area. Exposing his lover to a new familiarity, Sasori shoved his other index finger into her mouth, encouraging Sakura to use her tongue to massage. He followed up by tenderly kissing and sucking her throat. Sakura could feel her cheeks burn with desire as she rocked her hips at a faster pace, trying to recreate the same feelings as last time. Her moans reverberated onto his finger, earning a groan from her new master. Knowing his lust filled captive was close to her peak, Sasori removed his fingers amidst a frustrated moan. "Sorry Cherry Blossom, I can't reward bad behavior."

Sakura's lips gave a slight pout, as Sasori gracefully moved her back onto the bed, "Get some rest, if you're good we might finish this later," replied the missing nin as he affectionately draped the red sheets around her delicate body. "Um, when am I going to get something to eat," timidly asked Sakura. Sasori pretended not to hear her as pulled the stray hairs away from her face. The medic knew that craze shinobi would not answer her without using the proper suffix. Taking a deep breath and trying not to rolling her eyes, "Sasori-sama," in a sarcastic tone, "Can I get something to eat and maybe some clothes?" looking down at her bare form.

"You don't need clothes, I like you just the way you are." Sasori mischievously peeked under the sheets. Sakura groaned in disapproval as she pulled the silk closer to her body. "At least a robe, I can't be like this," in a pouting tone warmly rubbing his hand, "Please, Sasori-sama."

Sasori smirked and give a chaste kiss on her forehead, "Later!"

The kunoichi felt the weigh lift from the bed, and the door slammed behind him. She shuddered in disgust, not even a bath could wash away Sasori's foulness and stench from her body. She hated the fact that monster was gradually corrupting her innocence and his sinful touch was making her a willing participant. Unable to fight back Sakura felt violated and worthless. Feeling like a twelve year girl again, Sakura sobbed uncontrollable into her pillow desperately wondering what would become of her.


	3. Chapter 3

Enjoy!! Thanks to all the reviews, I can't believe I got 14 reviews!!!

This is what she hated the most, him staring at her as she ate. It was always hard to make out his expression across the candle lit table. To the puppet master, dinner was a formal occasion; Sakura was always dressed in an exquisite black evening gown, displaying all of her natural assets. The Akatsuki nin showered her gifts of affection like diamond necklace that rested above her breasts. Her hair pulled into a complicated bun with an emerald butterfly clip. No detail left unnoticed, Sasori made her wear black lacey gloves which were very impractical for eating. This was one of the few times he let her out of the bedroom and Sakura took the opportunity to enjoy every minute.

Sasori savored every moment of the scene in front of him. She was desperately trying to avoid his gaze by focusing on her dinner plate. Her eyes tried to hold a stubborn and cold look, but one look from him caused her to fidget uncomfortably. The way of she licked her lips as she finished her noodles, was starting a reaction in his lower portion. His princess was slowly discovering her seductress within; Sasori gracefully lifted his wine glass and offering a slight toast. Tonight would be the night that he claimed ever inch of her.

The young captive didn't like the look in the puppeteer's eyes, her nerves rising Sakura polished off another glass of red wine. Never much of drinker, the alcohol already making her feels a little light-headed, and she carelessly clutched the table for stability. The puppet master left his chair and headed towards the opposite end of the table as Sakura swayed in her seat.

"That's enough, my princess," spoke Sasori in a stern tone, "It's time for you to sleep." He gently picked his lover up, careful not to wrinkle her outfit. Sakura struggled not ready to return to that room, "I'm not done eating, put me down!" Her small fists banged against Sasori's chest and tears starting again.

It wasn't surprising that Sasori carried her, he never allowed her to the simplest things on her own. He treated her like a fragile doll more than anything else. It was ironic in Sakura's eyes for an S class murderer to be so openly affectionate. When they reached the darken bedroom, Sakura noticed the room was covered in a sea of candles. Sasori released his hold close to the foot of the bed. Sakura looked vaguely at the tidy bed, waiting for her captor to undress her. She didn't even flinch when Sasori loving nibbled at her earlobe as he unzipped her dress. The missing nin spun his young lover around to watch as he removed the pins holding her hair up.

His princess looked more captivating, left in her red lingerie and white thigh stockings. Her free flowing hair shifting with each sinful touch and her plump lips pouting at the lack of attention shown. Sasori lifted Sakura onto the bed and gentle put the sheets over her delicate body.

"Rest, princess," as he kissed her on the forehead. Sakura figured that the alcohol she consumed earlier kept Sasori at bay. Not complaining she curl up in her ultra comfy bed and escaped her living nightmare.

Noticing his lover was fast asleep. Sasori moved to his desk to get some work done. The girl was an enormous distracting, but he could care less. As he shuffled through the papers, small moans could be heard for bed, which heighten his throbbing member. It wasn't his intention to get the kunoichi drunk, but amusing nevertheless. With work the last thing on his mind, Sasori turned his full attention to the petite girl occupying his bed. Sakura had become tangled in the sheets, giving the missing nin a clear look at her creamy tone legs. Unable to contain himself any longer, Sasori discarded the majority of his clothing to join his princess in bed.

He simply loved the view; Sakura's modesty was slowing leaving her. The pink hair princess laid openly exposed nothing much to protect her but a thin piece of material. Sasori reached out and began stroking her backside. The moaning coming from her unconscious form was hardening him further.

Sakura drowsily opened her eyes and felt Sasori's tongue circling her shoulder blade. She hoped he wasn't marking her again. The experienced medic spent most of her mornings removing all the reminders of this immoral encounter. But at the bed dipped closer to her, Sakura somehow knew tonight was different than usual. Most nights, Sasori would drive her to the brink of insanity without entering her and in return Sakura relieved his primal needs. She tried to hold in a chuckle, for a girl who was shelter about aspects of sex; Sasori was grooming her to be a damn good sex doll.

It took everything in her not to tense up and struggle. "Good girl, nice and relax," smirked Sasori. "I always enjoy the view." His palm smoothed over where her barely clothed bottom was peeking out from the sheets. Sakura bit her bottom lip, the puppet master always knew what to say to turn her several shades reds. Sakura trembled slightly as Sasori's fingertips traced the outline of her panty line. She clutched her pillow for support as her soft skin became overly sensitive.

A moment later Sasori flipped Sakura onto her backside and impulsively ripped Sakura's undergarments. He took his two fingers and quickly plunged into her pussy. "You're incredible, already soaked, Sakura!" The young kunoichi whimpered in embarrassment and her cheeks were flushed. ""I love the way you blush." Sasori chuckled, as he hit a particular deep spot, causing her to mold more into his body. "Please, Sasori-sama more," begged Sakura as she dug her nails into the puppet's arms. Lost in her own lust, Sakura didn't notice Sasori remove his boxers. Akatsuki rubbed his lover's pussy with his cock preparing her for what's to come. Not wanting to scare his princess, Sasori gently pumped the head slowly stretching the small opening to accommodate his girth.

He took the moment to look his princess in the eyes. Her body was tensing up and a look of concern plastered her flush face, "This is going to hurt."

Sakura took a deep breathe, ready for what was about to happen. Sasori leaned forward for a deep kiss, and rammed his entire length into her innocent body.

Sakura screamed as his massive cock tore in her untouched core. Sasori kissed Sakura softly and waited for her to become accustom to his member. Sakura broke a sweat and tears streamed from the corner of her eyes.

"My, my you're so tight," murmured Sasori noticing her slight discomfort. "I won't move until you're ready."

Sakura was caught between pleasure and pain. It hurt so much, on the other hand the moans coming from her mouth told a different story.

She gulped, nodded, resting her hands against his chest. Slowly Sasori stroked his lover's clit. Sakura rubbed his chest slowly, lingering on his nipples. His eyelids fluttered and his cock pulsed in her as the missing nin groaned. He lowered himself to Sakura, grinding gently, the base of his thick cock doing what his fingers had done previously.

Sakura stroked his back as the mismatch couple laid together, kissing. The pain slowly subsided, became bearable, and all that was left was good, so good. Sakura groaned, softly, and his intense darken eyes, looking into hers, knew that it had changed. He began to rock his hips slowly. He kissed his captive harder, sucking at her tongue, and she returned the kiss back with equal fervor. Sasori began a subtle rotation of his hips, earning louder moans into the puppeteer's mouth.

"You're beautiful," he gritted again. "God you feel so fucking good." Sakura was so excited; she had ever felt so wanted in her life.

Sasori repositioned himself up onto his forearms, knees spreading between her legs creating a wider opening. Sakura whimper, "Harder, Sasori-sama."

The missing nin eased himself in slowly, letting each inch fill his princess, then withdrew and did it again. Each time he pulled more of himself out and pushed back in faster, harder. Then Sasori pulled Sakura's knees up over his elbows and kissed her again. Once he had her wrapped into a little ball, he began fucking the inexperienced kunoichi slowly again, grinding deep with each stroke. He moved faster and faster, harder, deeper, building till he was roughly ramming into Sakura's cunt. Sakura's eyes were fixated at the spot where they were joined, listening to groans her master was making. Each thrust was building that familiar ball at the pit of her stomach.

"Scream my name, princess," Sasori whispered, pounding harder and deeper.

All to happy to obligate her captor, "Sasori-sama, I'm cumming!" The pink captive screamed as he slammed into her increasing sore slit, coming again on his huge cock, Sakura's pussy rippling with the force of it, making it tighter fit.  
The puppet master gritted, then slammed once more, the hardest one, grinding deep and Sakura felt his cock jump and spew his juices as the couple shook together in a massive orgasm.

Sweat and scent of sex circulated the room as Sakura hungrily kissed her captor as she came hard. The kisses slowly got mellower, easier as his cock softened inside. His member stretched her less, but the wonderful sensation still lingered insider her.

Breathless Sakura wrapped her arms around Sasori's chiseled chest as rested her head. "You were amazing, my sweet princess," replied Sasori smirking.


	4. Chapter 4

A special thanks to: Yondaimehokagefan, Emily, Yume Hamanaka, redbloodgoddess, Princess Nadia, RML, Heartless Ghostie, XxApatheticXxNymphXx, Sakurakitty2!

Chapter 4:

Sakura was slow to rise the following morning. She lay in bed, refusing to acknowledge the other presence in the room. As she tossed to her opposite side, the young medic was all too aware of the soreness in-between her legs. Her derange jailor watched her fits with keen interest. The smug look on Sasori's face told Sakura that last night was real and an S-class criminal had taken her virginity. Sakura groaned and whined as she roughly pulled the sheets over her head. Praying it was all a dream.

Sasori shook his head in amusement; his princess could act like a child sometimes. He decided to indulge her, and allow her fit to run its course.

"Sakura, you need to get up, the bath water in getting cold," spoke the puppet master as he exited the room. Glad at the chance to wash his stink off her, Sakura kicked the sheets in frustration and reached for one of Sasori's old shirts. Placing her feet on the ground, Sakura winced slightly and steadily made her way towards the bathroom.

The full length mirror, gave the young kunoichi a first chance of what had been done to her. Sasori left little reminders all over her body; love bites on her inner thighs, scratch marks on her back, and swollen lips. Using her chakra, Sakura quickly removed all his markings, and healing the discomfort, as she carefully stepped into the tub. The water was mildly warm, and filled with the wonderful scent of lavender. Sakura started to wash herself recalling all the vivid details of last night. After Sasori deflowered her, he allowed her to rest momentarily before taking her several more times and in different positions. Sakura drew blood as she tired to wash away all of the Akatsuki scent. Tears fell into waters as Sakura chastised herself for not putting up more of a fight. The trouble kunoichi paid no attention as the water slowly turned a cloudy red.

"Stop, Sakura," sternly warned Sasori, "I hate to see you lose the privilege of bathing alone."

At the sound of his voice, Sakura immediately stopped and pulled her knees to her chest, trying to hide her nakedness. Sasori stood motionless in the doorway, looking on with disappointment. Seconds later Sakura shivered uncontrollable as she felt his presence behind her with a wash cloth in his hand. "I'm sorry," meekly replied Sakura.

"There is nothing shameful in what we did." Sasori said as he dipped the cloth in the water and gently began washing Sakura's back. "It was your first time, you are still not use to the sensations that the flesh can produce." Sasori continued washing her body, using his other hand to reassure and comfort his distraught lover. "I promise, I won't take you until you say so."

Sakura looked up at her captor with confusion and bewilderment. Since her first day here, Sasori had manipulated all of her choices, and little by little stripping her of strong-willed personality and molding her to fit his needs. Not having the courage to face her master, Sakura softly whispered, "Why?"

Sasori said nothing as he set to work on washing her hair. Sighing in defeat; she closed her eyes enjoying his attention, pretending it was someone else. Sakura didn't speak but followed all his commands never opening her eyes. Finally the puppet master motioned for Sakura to stand as he wrapped a towel across her frail trembling body. "Did you enjoy last night, Sakura?"

Sakura bit her lip and cast her eyes to the floor. "Its okay, my sweet princess; your moans and screams tell me so much." The pink-haired ninja eyes blazed with defiantly, he was distorting the truth. "I know for a fact, you bite your bottom lip when I do this…" Sasori plunged two of his fingers into her sore opening. He lazily circled his fingers before pinching her most delicate spot. Just as he predicted, Sakura bit her lip trying to suppress the moan desperately trying to escape her throat. Continuing his ministrations, "I love those sounds, let go. I want to hear your satisfaction."

Feeling her legs turning into jelly, Sakura clinch Sasori's shirt for support as her cheeks become more redden with arousal. "Stop, Please…" moaning into his shirt, "I don't want this."

To her surprise Sasori removed his fingers and hungrily licked the liquid staining his tips clean. "As you wish, Sakura."

Making sure she regained her footing, Sasori released his hold and casually walked out the bathroom. "Finish getting dress, I'll be back shortly."

Breathing heavily, Sakura collapsed atop the marble floors taking in the coolness clearing her cloudy mind. She needed to find a way out and return home to her village. First of all Sakura needed to put some clothes on, and quit acting like a damsel in distress.

Just as promised, Sasori a short time later, with a package in hand. The missing-nin had to do a double take. His princess was lying in bed, sleeping soundly. She was absolutely breathtaking, dress in a simple white sundress with her bright pink hair loosely braid. Sasori was glad to see the medic in her healed her wounds. Apparently his inexperienced lover was just a fragile as her namesake, and he would to handle her more carefully.

Sakura eyes immediately opened at the sound of the door and nervously waited for Sasori to speak. "I hate to see my little flower gloomy," openly mocked the puppet master, "Come here, I have a surprise."

Sakura hesitated, and started walking not of her own accord. Sakura knew he wasn't the type to be kept waiting, and would resort to using chakra strings to "make" her move faster. Under his cloak, the puppeteer pulled out the package and set it on the desk.

"What is that?" asked Sakura.

"A reward," responded Sasori as gently place his arms over her tiny waist and nudge his face in the crevasse in Sakura's neck. "Open it." Her trembling hands reached out to tear off the wrapping. Sakura was surprised to find a high quality midnight blue cloak with a diamond lotus button. Unsure how to react to her present, Sakura gasped in astonishment as she turned to face the puppet master.

"We're going outside for the afternoon, but you must keep yourself covered at all times," sternly warned Sasori. "If you disobey at any time, Sakura, you will not enjoy my wrath."

Sakura gave nod of understanding and lifted her hair as Sasori fastened the expensive fabric. Sasori pulled on white slippers from the same box and tenderly put her shoes on. Very excited at the chance to finally be free of this room, Sakura comply with all of Sasori's orders. She was little upset, when the missing nin pulled the hood over her eyes. "Never let go of my hand. Sakura under no circumstances are you to remove the hood until I give you permission too. "

The young medic hooked both of her tiny hands atop his hand, and followed him blindly out of the bedroom. She couldn't see anything under her veil and lost count of all the twists and turns they had taken. Sakura silently counted the steps to the outside, hoping one of these days when her craze jailor let is guard down she could escape. What seemed like an eternity, the dark fuzz was replaced with white fuzz.

**Should Sakura attempt to escape or wait it out, review and let me how it should turn out!!**

**Until next time,**

**Rae **


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Only in my dreams, I could own Naruto!!!

Thanks for all the support, I felt motivated to post this chapter early.

Chapter 5: Warning heavy lemon!!

The fresh air did wonders for Konoha's flower. Sakura hadn't felt so energetic in days; normally she was locked in that dim stuffy room with little to do. Grateful that Sasori had allowed her to remove her cloak; the pink haired nin also ditched her shoes wanting to feel the cool dirt between her toes. The hem of her dress twirled in the wind as Sakura danced to unheard music. Sakura stopped abruptly as she heard a small squeak and curiously followed the noise.

His eyes closed, Sasori focusing on her chakra; at the ready if his pampered princess should try to make a run for it. Feeling her chakra fading, Sasori quickly jumped to his feet and tracked the trail. The puppet master cursed himself for giving the girl too much freedom. He assumed that she wouldn't be foolish to runaway on her first time out. Deciding on the proper punishment, he heard a familiar scream.

The missing nin quickly pinpointed the sounds of his distressed lover; "Sasori, help me!" He followed her cries only to see her drenched in the river. "I got my foot stuck in the water," wide eyed pleading Sakura. Sasori shook in head and reaching out to her pull out of the water, when he saw a glint of mischief in Sakura's eyes.

Using all of her strength, the animated kunoichi pulled her master into the water. She giggled wildly as his entire body was submerged. "I sorry Sasori, I couldn't help it."

Underestimating this girl caused the red-nin to be soaked and his Akatsuki robes ruined. In all rights he should drag his princess back to the hideout, but Sakura's giggling softened his temper. "I told you not to leave my sights."

"Forgive me," pouted Sakura leaning in to help him remove his cloak. "Sasori-sama, a cute and cuddly rabbit lead me here. It being hot, I thought both of us could use some cooling off." Slipping off her master's shirt. She playfully roped her arms around shoulders, before trying to dunk him in the water.

"You ruined your pretty white dress," Sasori smirked grabbing both of Sakura's wrists effortlessly raising them into the air. "I guess it will have to go." Pulling the material over a compliant Sakura. Throwing the useless dress to the bank, he picked Sakura up and dropped her into the water. She squealed as the cold water filled her air ways. "That's not fair," pulling her wet hair from her face. The unusual couple playfully wrestled in the water, enjoying the afternoon with no worries. Stretching muscles that hadn't been worked in a while tired Sakura more quickly than usual. Panting and relax she felt Sasori wrapped his strong arms around her petite waist, in a deep voice whisper into her ear; "You still need to be punished for running away."

"Sasori, you needed to loosen up a bit," jokingly retorted Sakura, "I was just having some fun."

"Your manners are lacking too, what should I do with you, Sakura."

Sakura blushed as the closeness and for once didn't seem to mind. Escape flash in her mind for a brief second, but it was futile, the area being remote; she wouldn't get far. So the tricky kunoichi decided it was time to earn her captor's trust and get him to relax his guard. "Absolutely nothing, Sasori."

Her bottom rubbed against his lower region, hearing low groan of approval. "What do think you're doing Sakura?" strained Sasori. Twisting her head, the kunoichi innocently glazed up, "Warming up, it's starting to get chilly, Sasori."

Sasori grinned; his lover was playing a very dangerous game, and she would lose big. "What can I do to help, my adorable princess."

Hoping the heat would hide her stained cheeks, his voice alone was enough to arouse Sakura's desire. Ripping her panties and bra off, "You know what I want to hear, my cherry blossom." She refused to answer earning a pinch on her responsive nipples. She moaned feeling his skillful hands caress her engorged areolas and his tongue suckling her neck. His teasing was starting to become unbearable, it wasn't enough to satisfy the feeling building in her stomach.

"Please Sasori," panted the stimulated female, "It's not enough." Reminding her who is boss, he tugged her hair, "Sasori, what?"

"Sasori-sama, please," Sakura replied, begging more than she would of liked, "Take me."

Stilling facing away from the craze puppet master, he freed his member and from behind entered the aroused kunoichi. He thrust into her hard and fast. Sakura purred in delight as his cock pounded hard in her hot tight pussy. Rocking back, Sakura matched the fervor of his thrust, feeling his thick member filling her slick slit. Her inner walls clamped her muscles around him as he withdrew. Picking up the pace, Sasori was rougher as he penetrated faster and deeper than before.

Her moans and screams rose with every thrust, at this rate Sakura wouldn't last much longer. The missing nin felt her grip on his cock tighten, then the wonderful sensation of her hot, creamy liquid cover his member. Not stopping to savor her release, he groaned as his load into her. Sasori clinched her hips as another orgasm shook her body and she fell limply against the rocks.

He pulled out and fixed his pants. Sakura lay lifeless against the rocks, thoroughly spent.

"Let's get you inside," calmly spoke Sasori redressing Sakura in her damp dress. Sakura returned the favor by retrieving his shirt and cloak. A quick walk back to their original spot, Sasori pulled the cloak over Sakura's eyes. Their hands intertwined Sasori led the way back to his residence. Remember the number of steps to get out, Sakura counted the steps once again, but realized this time it was shorter. Upon the entering their sleeping quarters, he unbutton the cloak, falling to the floor. Next, Sasori took the liberty of removing her dress, and admiring her unhidden beauty.

"Time to pick up where we left off," sexily replied Sasori pushing his lover onto their bed. "I'll let you rest when I'm satisfied."

Sakura's eyes widen, she was more than sore from the rough sex earlier. Usually he handled her with the utmost care, but in the river the man was a dominating devil. Sakura played several scenarios in her head, trying to find a way out of this mess. She just wanted to tease the puppet master, but have him fuck her brains out.

Before she exhaled, Sasori grabbed one her legs and threw it over his shoulder. The experienced shinobi delved his fingers in and out of her pussy listening to her screams of ecstasy. Sakura desperately tried to wriggled out of his grasp as he continued to play with her clit. Her tight core was swollen from their last encounter and ready to explode with pleasure.

Sasori reposition himself to watch his lover lose control as her cheeks flushed with arousal. He roughly plunged two fingers and finger fucked hard. Instantly Sakura's hips rose from the bed and purring in enjoyment.

"Don't stop! I'm so close!" screamed his cherry blossom, her fluids trickled down the puppet master's fingers. He didn't let up, pressing deeper and pinching her G-spot trigger another release.

His hand relaxed and presented the nectar to Sakura's curious eyes.

Sasori chuckled, "I know you liked it," licking his fingers seeing her expression of embarrassment. Shaking off the gesture, Sakura moaned a soft, "oh, yea."

The pink princess cuddled against her lover, his ministrations were mind blowing. She shyly reached for the hem of his pants, and touched his member. Sasori taught his sheltered princess how to give a satisfying hand-jobs, but never had she attempted to taste his essence. Her inexperienced showed as she started stoking Sasori's hardening member noticing the size. She blushed as she bent down toward his dick and licking the tip.

Sasori groaned in pleasure and stroked her hair in encouragement. This led her to become bolder in her actions. At first Sakura just licked the tip around the base and took more into her mouth. She stopped to taste the pre-cum from her lips.

The inaudible noises coming from her master's mouth encouraged her to suck more enthusiastically as Sakura moved up and down his shaft. Her tongue swirled around the tip and her hands massaged his balls. Sasori pushed more of his member into her mouth and she complied with excitement. Her head bobbed up and down moaning onto his dick. About to cum the puppet master broke contact and gently lifted her into his lap.

"Very Good Sakura, now it's time to ride me," whispered Sasori. Hearing his request, Sakura couldn't help submit.

She carefully lowered herself onto his cock, wincing from the mild discomfort. Sakura writhed in pleasure feeling his cock so deep in her. Giving her time to adjust, Sasori suckled one of her pink nipples, while cupping the other neglect breast. She pushed down further, showing she was ready for more. The missing nin thrust in return. Sakura pressed her pussy onto him loving the sensations she was creating. Sasori had deeply penetrated her and felt her breath become hoarser as he picked up speed. He placed his hands on her hips pulling her into him as his stiff cock plunged in and out, rougher and deeper.

He bit down on her collarbone, marking her as his. Sakura screamed louder as the thrust became more intense. Riding him had released her inner inhibitions now she was intent on making it just as special for him. Her hips rose up, giving him the chance for his cock to slide easily out. Sasori teased her by rubbing the tip against her aroused pussy lips. Impatient, Sakura impaled herself on his member close, the young captive was too close to finishing. Smirking Sasori grind against her cunt as heard her moan and cry out, "I'm cumming! I'm cumming!"

He pressed against her until the moment had past, and resumed his pace. Her moans were more erotic than any touching he given. Their fucking was hard and primal, both filled with reckless desire. Her moans hardened him firmer and brought him closer to fulfillment.

"Cum for me, baby, " Sasori whispered. Feeling his pleasure, his spasming inside her; Sakura whimper as she cum yet again.

He felt his balls tighten. The way she was milking his cock, there was no way he could hold back any longer. He felt the heat of her juices coating his cock, slowly seeping out between them, running down his balls, down his ass crack. That did it! Thrusting into her hard and deep, he filled her full of his thick, creamy spunk.

She collapsed on his chest, still moaning softly. He held her protectively until he felt her shiver from the sweaty air.

"We need to clean up, these sessions are getting messy. Besides Sasori-sama, You've wore me out;" tiredly murmured Sakura.

AN: I made this chapter a little longer than I planned, it should tide my readers over for a while. I've decided to take a break from She did What!! and Finding my Way. Anyway it awhile before I can update, my new apartment doesn't have internet yet!!

Until next time!!

Rae


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Sakura lost track of time being trapped in that dreary room. Her life revolved around the puppet master and the lustful attention. She hated how Sasori made her feel so desirable, and wasn't the least ashamed of the raunchy sex the two of them had been having. He would fuck her brains out any place or time, she was an eager participant.

He had left her alone for more than two days, and during this time Sakura had time to mentally regroup. When Sasori came home, Sakura would give him the fight of her life. The young kunoichi tightly held her hitae, this was her physical reminder of everything Sakura used to be before _he_came along. "I will not be a victim, anymore," she kept repeating to herself, "I will not sit back and wait for someone to rescue me."

More likely this would be her only chance to escape. "Screw the consequences," yelled Sakura in frustration, "One way or another, I'm getting out of here!" Her inner self seemed to agree, and gave her the strength Sakura desperately needed. Sliding off the bed, Sakura reached for the door and was shocked to find discover was unlocked. The pink hair nin berated herself for not noticing this earlier. Shuffling through the door, Sakura grabbed her shoes and the midnight blue cloak.

Trusting her luck, Sakura navigated the darken corridors easily finding the path to her freedom. As she made her way, the emptiness unsettled Sakura more. She was sure there were people here, her meals and clothes had been deliver to the room. Cautiously, Sakura crept toward the final door and carefully slipped out. The outside looked very familiar, but she couldn't place it at the moment. Time was vital, no telling when her craze captor would return, it was imperative to widen the distance between her and the hideout.

Using her ninja training, the young medic treaded lightly through the forest. The ends of her silk red dress were covered in mud and her slippers began to hurt her feet. Her attire wasn't meant for traveling as the sun began to set, it would be a challenge to survive the cold winter night. Her paced had noticeable slowed, but the fear of Sasori was all she needed to keep moving. All Sakura needed now was to find a road that would lead her to a town, and the means to send a message to Konoha.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasori was close to completing his mission in River Country. Even though Sakura had only become a recent addition to his daily life. He was completely infatuated pink-haired lover and how the innocence in her eyes hasn't faded. Sasori knew Sakura posed no threat, and left her there unguarded. Instead, the puppet master relied on the fear her instilled in her in the first days of her capture. It wouldn't be long before Sasori had her screaming his name in the throws of passion.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been over two weeks since Naruto had seen his former team mate. It was supposed to be a simple escort mission, but Sakura never returned. The client was found floating dead in the water, with enough poison to kill a small squad. The huge craters proved Sakura put up on hell of a fight. Unfortunately the super strong kunoichi was overpowered and taken.

"I know she is still alive!" spoke Naruto clenching his fists, "I will not stop until I find her. I lost Sasuke I will not lose Sakura-chan." Neji Hyuga and Kakashi Hatake looked on with mild interest. Judging from the scene whoever took Sakura had their reasons.

"The trail leads to the north," injected Kakashi, "The poison is unique; I've seen it only once."

Neji picked up one of the needles, careful not to prick himself, "Sasori of the Red; correct Hatake-san."

Kakashi nodded, time was already against them. Sasori was known to turn his victims into human puppets. "Be ready to move out within the hour." Naruto and Neji shook their heads in agreement.

"I thought Sakura-chan and Chiyo killed him trying to save Gaara."

"It seems he's not as dead as we once believe," replied Kakashi, "Let's hope we find her before anything permanent is done."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The moon shone brightly in the woods, Sakura rested against an old tree. She wrapped her cloak around her frail body trying to keep warm. The young kunoichi was already exhausted and the longer she rested the less alert she became. "Five more minutes, and then move one," whispering to herself, within seconds Sakura was sound asleep.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasori didn't reach the hideout to know his princess had made her getaway. She clumsy left her footprints in the mud. A deranged smirk plastered his face, the puppet master enjoyed a good hunt, and her punishment would equally entertaining. If the drugs he had been feeding worked, her depleted chakra would make it easy to locate the leaf kunoichi. It wouldn't be long until Sasori was reunited with his vibrant princess.

Sasori watched from a distance as Sakura slept. The drugs worked perfectly, she didn't have the chakra to notice she was trapped in a genjutsu. He chuckled lightly, his poor lover believed she had made it out, but in reality was about five miles away from the base. Having a little with her, Sasori used his chakra string to rub against Sakura's left leg. The response was immediate; the Leaf medic stirred into a state of full consciousness quickly checking her surrounding. Sasori could see the fear in eyes, and decided it was time to end the game. "Looks who's being a bad girl," taunted Sasori from the shadows. Sakura eyes widened, and tried to run away, but her body refused to cooperate.

He gracefully stepped into her line of sight, "I gave you everything you want, and this is how you repay me. Sakura." Sasori spoke to calm and the way he said her name made Sakura tremble in fear. "Please, I just want to go home," whimpered Sakura, "The place where I belong."

"You belong with me; come willing and I'll forget this happened," coldly responded the puppet master. Sakura raised her fists defiantly ready to defend herself. "Disappointing," Sasori remarked as he pulled a rope from his pouch. Sakura tried her best to land a punch, but her moves were very sluggish and sloppy. "I expected more from the Fifth Hokage's apprentice."

Sakura grunted and continued to punch blindly. Sasori caught her right hand and painful twisted behind her back. He roughly pushed her into the tree knocking the air out of her. The pink-hair nin did her best to kick back, but Sasori now had her left hand in a painful lock.

"It's pointless, you have lost." Sakura moved wildly, trying to break his grip. "No, I'm going home, no matter what!" declared Sakura. Tired of her foolishness, Sasori tied her hands behind her back, and retrieved a needle from his pouch. "This might sting," joked the puppet master as he jabbed an unknown substance into Sakura's neck.

She screamed out it pain, as a drowsy feeling swept through her body. Before totally losing, she managed to free her hitae, hoping someone friendly would find it. Sasori watched as she fought sleep, and leaned in for a kiss as her eyes finally closed.

The puppet master carefully threw his captive over his shoulders and coolly walked back to the base. He tenderly laid her on the bed and began stripping off her dirty clothes. With her sleeping, Sasori removed the restrains and cleaned the scrapes on her knuckles. He left her for a moment to prepare a bath. Sasori cut the lingerie and gentle placed her in the water. He was glad he gave Sakura a mild sedative, the mission and her escape made him somewhat exhausted.

When he was done, Sasori didn't even bother to redress her. She'll sleep through the night and in the morning, the missing nin would deal with her little betrayal. Tonight rest, come to tomorrow he would expose her to ever sexually exploits he could imagine.

AN: I know it has been awhile, a virus ruined my computer and then my harddrive went out. I'm not happy how this turned out, but with all my notes gone I have to start from

scratch. Review and let me how it's going!! Happy New Year!!


	7. Chapter 7

LEMON ALERT

Chapter 7

"Let me out!!" screamed a ragged voice from the corner. Ever since her failed escape attempt, the puppet master showed Sakura no sympathy. "You sick freak, when my team finds me; they will make you pay!" She struggle against her bonds, but it was hopeless.

Sasori grinned at his once submissive captive, and paid no attention to her little temper tantrum. He bid his time working a few of his unfinished puppets. "By the way, you dropped this, princess;" as Sasori carelessly tossed Sakura her leaf hitae. "No one will come looking for you."

"You're wrong! Naruto will never give up one me, just wait and see!" Her resolved had strengthened, and the old confident Sakura was slowly creeping back into existence. "Do your worst, I'll not be your, not now or ever!" The kunoichi began kicking the wall closer to her, leaving small dents. Sasori could deal with her screaming, but not destroying their room.

Using his chakra to unlock her chains, Sasori roughly pulled his lover to her feet and dragged her to the bed. "I've had enough of your naughtiness, settled down." Sakura let a small whimper pass her lips, as the puppet master pinned her to the bed. This new forceful side of her captor left Sakura unnerved.

Going against instinct, Sakura stopped fighting afraid what might happen next. "If you wanted my attention, all you had to do was ask, princess;" smirked Sasori, watching her change in demeanor.

"Get off of me, bastard!" venomously spat Sakura. She hated his taunting and began struggling once again.

Sasori leered and forcefully kissed Sakura on the lips. Another whimper passed her lips, but the puppet master did not stop his assault. He bit her bottom lips to gain deeper access to the cave of her mouth.

Refusing not to cry anymore, Sakura calmly gather strength into her hands and waited for the moment. Playing along, the young medic timidly moaned into her captor's mouth. Sensing that his lover was beginning to cooperate, Sasori slipped off her shirt leaving Sakura in just her red panties. The moment the dress dropped, Sakura took her chance and slapped Sasori with all her might.

Sasori was slightly surprised but very amused his little flower still could draw blood. He licked the blood off his lips and wrapped his arms around her waist before she got past him. "I didn't know you liked it rough, Blossom!"

Sakura's tearing flowed freely, "Please, I just want to go home. I need my friends, family, and my village."

In his opinion, Sakura looked like an angel lying on the bed with nothing but her undergarments. Her swollen lips demanded more attention, and the look in her eyes screamed desire. "I'm everything you'll need from now on, princess." Ignoring how tense her muscles were, Sasori pulled Sakura closer offering her a twisted version of comfort.

Sasori very tired of looking at her perfect body. Being a kunoichi had its advantages, not one once of fat covered her body. He gently reached to cup her breast, but being headstrong Sakura tried to pull away. Undeterred, Sasori hungrily licked his lips and lightly caressed her shoulders. .

It didn't take much for Sakura inexperienced body to response to her captors sinful touches. Sakura's breath became ragged as he enjoyed exploring her upper body. It had been awhile since the puppet master took pleasure from his little princess. Tonight session would be all night and she show her gratitude in several different ways.

Sakura's nipples instantly harden as Sasori's hand worked their magic across her breasts. He playfully flicked his thumbs across her hard nipples, earning a sensual moan. Massaging them, he worked in relaxing his lover into dropping her guard. Sakura tried to pull away again, he easily pinned her hands to the sides.

"Relax, I make it a night to remember." Sasori whispered seductively, looking into her lust filled green eyes.

Sakura avoiding making eye-contact, in this compromising position; Sasori could make her feel so desired. A blushed crept into her cheeks as Sakura watched Sasori discarded his clothes. He gently lifted her face and made eye contact.

Still trying to put on a brave front, Sakura drew in a deep breath. "Don't touch me!" Tearing still sliding down her face.

Sasori snickered, "You didn't put up this much of a fight when you gave me your virginity."

"I didn't give you anything! It was stolen just like me!" screamed Sakura, snapping out of her haze of desire.

Sasori's facial expression didn't change as he caressed her cheek. "If I remember correctly, you were begging me to take you."

Sakura continued to tremble as her eyes filled with tears. "Sakura, we will make love all night and I can make it as gentle or rough. It is your choice." The puppet master's voice trailed off as he resumes his assault on her neck.

Sasori held Sakura firmly patiently waited for her to give in. "I love a good fight, but this is getting old, Sakura." He began to massage her breast with one skillful hand.

"Please, I don't want to feel this… Sasori-sama." Sakura skin was become more sensitive by the minute. Her moans became louder, "stop, no more."

His mouth continued ignoring all pleads; kissed her neck while his free hand traveled to the silky curves of her toned waist. Rubbing her bottom, slowing feeling Sakura's reluctance lighten.

Sakura sighed as her body gave into Sasori's ministrations. Her moans become more intense as Sasori left love bites down her neck.

Sasori took the chance to savor taste of Sakura's mouth. Sasori thrust his tongue into Sakura's mouth and she willing allowed him entrance this time. The urge to ravage her on the spot grew as her hard nipple's rubbed against his muscular chest.

Sakura looked on in her naked form, blushing from all the attention from the rogue nin. She tried to look away, his fingers traced toward her most private area.

Sasori pulled her legs down, causing her to yelp. Sakura's breast bounced as she was roughly pulled to the center of the bed. Rubbing his member near her inner thigh, Sakura moaned deeper waited to be truly fulfilled.

"Stop! I don't want this!" whimpered Sakura as Sasori nibble her ear.

"You're not afraid of me, right?" he whispered in her ear.

"Of course not," she replied, sounding very unsured.

It didn't matter; Sasori knew her every thought and continued showing his affection. "Just relax, princess, it will all feel very good soon."

"Sasori, no more," pleaded Sakura meekly.

Laughing, mocking her pain, "No more talking!"

Sakura moved her head as Sasori tried to kiss her. "Quit making this difficult, I don't want to make this painful."

Looking into her eyes, he kissed her lips gently and then with force, held her arms down with his hands, their fingers intertwined.

"I can't wait for you to scream my name, feel the pleasure only I can give!" seductive gloated Sasori. "I want to feel little hands scratching my backside as I thrust hard into your sex."

Slowly descending his hands, Sasori played with her breasts as his tongues teased her mouth. Having enough of his slow pace, Sakura's kisses matched his forcefulness. Leaving the comforts of her mouth, Sasori's tongue licked and sucked nibbles. An unrestrained moaning echoed the room, Sakura's body was starting to relax and enjoy the moment. Hearing her sound of approval, Sasori lightly bit and sucked the harden bud.

She was so relaxed underneath his body. Sucking her nipple hard, he pulled his mouth off and started to kiss her stomach, down to her thighs, and opened her legs. He ran his arms all around her skin, reaching back up to squeeze and teased her breasts, which were now peaked from arousal.

The puppet master beam as he caught a glimpse of her wet sex. Using a finger, he gently explored her folds, touching her clit and then finally inserting his finger into her pleasure hole.

Sakura's face instantly became flushed, as she tried to close her legs. Not having any obstruction, Sasori pulled her legs apart roughly using his arms to hold Sakura's thighs.

The cherry nin's body craved his touch and loved the pleasure passing through her body.

Inserting another finger, Sasori moved them in and out, feeling her heat and finally reaching her most sensitive spot. Pushing his fingers up, he began to rub a rough patch inside her pussy. Sakura moaned in approval and moved her to match pace.

Hearing her sigh, he placed his mouth on her wet sex and began to rub his tongue over her clit. "Ohhhh" came out of Sakura's mouth while her hips grinded against the whips of his tongue.

Sasori flickered his tongue over her folds. His cock aching with the need to enter her tight entrance.

The medic moaned. "Oh Sasori please s-stop," came the request in a light, raspy voice that even Sakura didn't recognize.

Her body arch and her hands cling to the sheet feeling pure bliss. Sasori had the power to heighten very part of her delicate body. Her sex was soaked from her own juices and the need for relieved grew.

He continued to swirl his tongue over her lust nub while her hips grinded against him. His tongue lapped at her swollen nub like candle flames, touching lightly and then roughly. Moving his tongue down to her wet opening, preparing her for what's to come.

His member hard and dripping with pre-cum, it was time to ravage her. He knew it was time to ravage her, as his member began to drip with pre-cum.

Sakura's eyes closed, focused on the desire as she felt Sasori's thick member push against her outer entrance. Sakura gasped and looked at Sasori intently. "Please Sasori-sama..." Still trying to break free, but only getting her captor more aroused.

"You want this Sakura, Your body is begging me to enter," His words echoed inside her head.

Pushing his head into her tight entrance, giving her time to adjust to his size. Sakura gasped and grabbed firmly onto Sasori's shoulders, as roughly thrust her body.

Sasori groan in ecstasy as his shaft let out a high moan as his shaft became encase by Sakura's pussy. She was so wet and teasing him. He pulled away to watch her flushed as he fulfill her needs.

Tighten her grip on his shoulders, she moaned as she closed her eyes. The medic was surprised to hear her own voiced massed by raw lust, enjoying his pace. Groaning as her pussy clenched around his thick shaft, Sasori knew Sakura was done fighting him.

She wrapped her legs around the puppet master, instantly feeling his member hit deeper into her core. Her hard nipple rubs against his bare chest. He slowed his thrusting wanting to extend to the pleasure.

Her large green eyes looked up at him as he glided in her sweet wetness. Pushing his member into her further, she moaned and closed her eyes.

Sakura's body continued to experience waves of pleasure from Sasori's thrusting. Her back arched and her hard nipples rubbed against his chest. She wrapped her legs around him again and dug her nails into his skin.

Catching his breath he asked "Are you glad, I didn't stop?"

Moaning, trying to avoid the answer, "Whatever."

Her head leaned back into the pillow again, as another loud moan escaped her lips. Smiling, he watched her mouth open and her head push back against the pillow. Holding onto her, Sasori grabbed her around the shoulders and rolled, putting Sakura to sit up on him. She began to ride instinctively and arched her back.

"Oh..." Sasori gasped as he watched. Her big breasts bounced with every thrust as her face contorted softy with pleasure. Reaching up, he squeezed them and then placed his hands on her hips to guide her riding.

Sasori felt himself release his seed into her pussy. It felt like ages but finally his hardness subsided and he pulled his body from Sakura's and lay beside her. Kissing her gently, he caressed her breasts and played with her hair.

Realizing what they did and how she had acted, Sakura tried to pull away, "Now princess, I knew you would enjoy it." Sasori wrapped his arm over to her side and looked at her.

Sakura turned away from Sasori, but he didn't let her go. Tired from her mind blowing experience, she fell instantly asleep. Sasori chuckled nuzzled against her. He couldn't wait to ravage her again and again.

AN:

I still can't believe I wrote this!! I hope you enjoy!! I hoping for 100 review!!!!! Do you part and review.

Rae


	8. Chapter 8

AN: This is my first attempt at a Sasori/Sakura pairing, it is pure smut

Chapter 8

Sakura's restrictions were still tight, but he had allowed for her to shower alone. This was only time, Sakura could feel at peace. The young medic couldn't believe how far she had fallen in just a matter of time; shame covered every inch of her body. How could Naruto or anyone at home love and respect her, after submitting to Sasori's kinky acts. Staring at the mirror, with the water running cold, it was hard to recognize the person staring back. Her fingertips traced the outline that reflected all her despair. The puppet master could dress his little princess in the finest silk, but deep down all she was an obedient and broken slave.

Walking into the bedroom, Sakura automatically realized the deranged jailor was missing. What caught her attention was the most beautiful arrangement of flowers she had ever seen. Each rose was perfectly bloomed and the baby's breath accented flawlessly. A small note attached, almost caused Sakura to lose her lunch. '_For Tonight, my precious princess!' _

Another box was left on the bed, Sakura cautiously approached afraid it might explode. Used to all expensive gifts, the cherry nin showed no emotion all her fingertips delicately traced the outline, another dress. It was the most elaborate one yet, the bottom was made flamboyant feathers with the length longer in the back, in the back went to her knees, but the front length covered her most private areas. Sakura had the distinct impression, if she breathed wrong, everyone would see her white lacey panties. The top half was made from very thin material. The finally touch was a white corset, with a lacey black trim. The entire outfit was designed to mock her purity and that was what made Sakura upset the most.

'I just want to go home,' screamed Sakura as she threw the roses against the wall. "Naruto, Please save me, anyone!!" The young medic was lost in thought, she failed to notice the sturdy arms creep across her torso. "That was very rude, princess," snickered Sasori, "Did you not like my gifts?"

Still staring at the wall now covered in water and bits of flowers; "What is so important about tonight?"

"We will be entertaining our first guest, princess;" chuckled the missing nin as he tenderly kissed her neck working towards her right shoulder. With a blink she whispered, "Who, Sasori-sama?"

"My partner, Deidara, wants to know how I have been spending my free time." The puppet master spun around Sakura and looked her straight in the eye, "No worry, he knows not to touch what is mine."

Her inside turned to jelly at the thought of being in the company of another and to make matters worse Sakura was forced to play the part of a gracious hostess. The kunoichi in her wanted to fight, but all would incur Sasori's wrath. Last time the medic had seen him, the clay artist was trying to capture her best friend. It would take all her strength to sit politely across the table from that monster and pretend none of it ever happened.

With no fight left, Sakura mindlessly began dressing for her version of hell.

--

Sasori was not the type of person who liked to be kept waiting, as usually Deidara had no sense of time. The puppet master needed to set the ground rules for tonight, and not do anything to upset his delicate lover. It still surprised him that he caved after weeks of constant nagging, he allowed Deidara to formally meet Sakura.

"Hey Danna!" clearly spoke a voice from the shadows, "So where is your little guest, I was hoping for some one-on-one time before dinner, yeah!"

"Deidara." Sasori's voice was low, but didn't lose the disapproving tone, "Sakura is my guest, and you will treat as such. Any harm to her, and will have a true discussion about how eternal art is."

His blonde counterpart seemed unfazed by the threat and continued on his merry way, "I never seen you so possessive, that girl must be one hell of a fuck!"

"Dinner starts in an hour, I'll be with Sakura until then," replied Sasori.

"This is going to be a blast," murmured Deidara, still laughing aloud.

--

Sakura heard the lock clicking, signaling that her jailor had finally graced her with his dark presence. Sasori was very proud of his work; one word to describe Sakura, breath-taking. Her hair was exquisitely curled; with a small daisy headband adore the head. The dress complimented all her curves; the front exposed her creamy toned legs. After dinner, he would take the time to worship every part of her delicious body.

"You are a true work of art, Sakura;" spoke Sasori, as he gave her a short chaste kiss. For her part, Sakura went through all the motions, and leaned in to meet him halfway. "I don't have any shoes, Sasori-sama."

"Don't need shoes; we are not doing anything out of the ordinary."

"Sure, I meeting another unhinge member of the Akatsuki, just your average day in this living nightmare."

Sasori tighten his hold on her wrist, silently reprimanding his princess for her rather truthful words. "Behave yourself; I will not tolerate any disrespect this evening." The leaf nin glared at her captor, wordlessly refusing to back down. "If you are good, I will allow you to outside for the day, maybe visit a nearby village."

"Promise."

Sakura would endure this meeting; the reward was her best opportunity at escape or at least leaving dropping hints about her existent. "Lead the way, Sasori-sama."

--

The walk to the dinner rooming, Sakura felt like a condemned prisoner having their last meal. Unconsciously she gripped Sasori's arm tighter, wanting him to tell her everything will be alright. Deidara was waiting for the pair, taking the time to appraise his partner's work.

"Your pet is exquisite," smirked the blonde nin as he lean in to kiss her hand. "I'll take her when you have had your fill."

Sasori shot him a warning glance; he could sense his girl's distress and this wasn't helping her relax. Sakura kept her eyes down, refusing to acknowledge his presence. The puppet master motioned for Sakura to sit at the table. "We will all keep a civil tongue at the table, understood."

"Yes, Sasori-sama;" robotically piped in Sakura.

"Whatever you say Danna?" chuckled Deidara, "You look incredibly healthily; I see Sasori has been treating you like royalty."

Sakura nodded, but kept her eyes on her plate. She kept reminding herself, to endure and she would have a chance to get even.

The rest of the meal, Sasori and Deidara argued about art and openly discussed Akatsuki business. This didn't surprised Sakura; this only proved Sasori had no intention allowing her to return to her world. The pink hair captive sat in silently ignoring most of conversation.

"I'm feeling tired, may I be excused Sasori-sama."

"Yes, I will be there shortly."

"There is something else, I didn't want to mention in front of your pretty little guest." Deidara voice had a slight serious tone. "Her team mates are getting closer; they will find this place within the week."

Sasori showed no emotion, he had been tracking her team for some time, "It doesn't matter, I will not give her up so easily."

"Pride before the fall, the Kyuubi container is a stubborn thing. He would give his life for her."

Wordlessly Sasori left the room; he had more important matters to deal with.

--

Sasori stood in the door way, watching Sakura as she removed the pins in her hair. "Here, let me help you out of this dress." No words were spoken as Sasori unfastened the top of her corset, and stripped off her skirt. Sakura was relieved to breathe normal again, that piece of clothing had better constricting her airwaves for most of the night and hindered her appetite. Like always, the pink haired medic was left standing in the middle of the room, in just her white undergarments.

"I going to enjoy tonight, now kiss me."

She rose on her toes, not shy about rubbing her breasts against his muscular chest, brushing her tongue across his lips. The puppet master gave a small chuckle, "You can do better than that, show me you deserve to be outside."

Not backing down, Sakura wound her arms around his neck and pressed her body closer to her captor. The kiss was deeper than anything before, pushing her tongue into every inch of Sasori's mouth. "So much better," responded Sasori as he picked his precious lover and gently laid her on the bed.

Sakura gasped as she felt his hardness press against her body, this man's sexual appetite was never one hundred percent satisfied. He got off on how much he could coax Sakura into doing willingly. His hands held her firmly against him, as he continued to show his domination. He trailed wet, molten kisses down her neck and throat, licking her collarbone, marking his usually spots. He only paused to rip away her bra, releasing her perky aroused breast. Sakura bit her lip, trying to control her responses as Sasori's tongues circled her nipples.

"Undress me, now;" ordered the missing nin.

Overcome by desire, Sakura eagerly complied with his orders. "Perfect;" happy with how submissive Sakura had become.

He cupped her breast in the palm of his hand and stroked her nipple, rolling it firmly between his thumb and finger watching as Sakura sensual sucked the fingers of his other hand.

This time was different was Sakura had finally surrendered herself to him. He wanted to draw this out as long as possible. The kunoichi showed no resistance as his hands traced her inner thigh, removing her last piece of clothing. Her eyes watched with anticipation as Sasori insert his index finger into her wet folds. His movements were incredible slow, taking the time to savor every moan that was escaping Sakura's lips.

Wasting no time, Sasori pushed his member inside her completely focused on Sakura's needs and wants. His strokes were unhurried, working Sakura into a deep frenzy, as she clutched his shoulders from support. He slipped his hands under her buttocks and rocked her hips upward and slid home even further, as his eyes closed with pleasure.

With every stroke, Sakura felt a pleasure so sweet, and held on tighter and tighter lost in her own lust. She couldn't handle the triumphant smile slowly spread across lips as she closed her eyes. Picking up the pace, Sasori moved faster and harder than before. He cupped her breast in the palm of his hand and stroked her nipple, rolling it firmly between his thumb and finger as he listened to her shocked gasps of pleasure.  
They finally came together with one final, deep thrust and then burst together over the rocks of their passion. Sakura could feel a hot, sticky wetness pulsing inside her trickling down her inner thighs.

When his spasms finally ended, Sasori withdrew from her, and kissed her softly. "It is time, we marry." Just like that, the puppet master blew the candles leaving a baffled Sakura in completely in the dark.

**AN: I am a terrible person for not updating so long, but my stupid gateway kept crashing. I had to rewrite this story a couple of time!! Thanks to all those review, I still can't believe I had over 30 reviews for the last chapter alone!! **

Thanks;

Rae


End file.
